1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and apparatus for explicit multicast tunneling that effectively perform transmission of an explicit multicast packet to be sent to a plurality of destinations.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, in the relevant art a tunnel is a virtual forwarding (one-way) path between two nodes in a network, and is used to send a data packet from one network to another network when these networks are segregated from each other due to the different protocols that these networks use. Also, the tunnel can be used to send the data packet within the network or between networks that use the same protocol.